Camp Musical
by chlean
Summary: Los chicos de HSM llegan al Camp Rock donde conceran a los hermanos Gray,Mitchie,Caytlin,etc. Estos dos grupos se enfrentarán para ver cual es el mejor. Troyella/Sitchie/Zekepay/Ryelsi/Naytlin y muchas mas
1. Chapter 1

Bueno algo que se me ocurrió mirando un video en Internet

Bueno algo que se me ocurrió mirando un video en Internet. Por ahora solo pongo los trailers ¿ok? es por falta de tiempo. Now or Never de HSM 3 ya la pueden escuchar en YouTube. Lo de Ryan/Kelsi lo saque de una de las posibles canciones de HSM 3.

**CAMP MUSICAL**

**Las dos películas más rockeras y musicales de Disney…**

Muestran imágenes de Camp Rock y High School Musical por separado. Música de las imágenes de Camp Rock es "We Rock" y de High School Musical "Now or Never".

**Se juntan por primera vez en la historia….**

Los chicos del Est High en clase con al señora Darbus

-Chicos, me tomo un receso, así que no se pongan tristes- todos emocionados empezaron a gritar de alegría- irán a un campamento musical

Imágenes de los chicos entrando al Campamento

-¿Quién es ese?- dice Caytlin mirando a Troy- esta re bueno- dice pícara, luego mira a Ryan- y su amigo el rubio no esta nada mal

-Son de la escuela Est High- responde Tess- Esos dos- dice señalando a Ryan y Sharpay- son los Evans una de las familias mas talentosas y ricas, esos dos- señalando a Troy y Gabriella- protagonizaron una obra de Verano "Tierra de Luz"

-Vaya, deben de ser talentosos- dice Mitchie impresionada

-Lo tengo grabado- dice mostrando una cinta

**Para ponerte a bailar y cantar todo el día…**

-Ryan- lo llama Sharpay-.¿ esta bien mi cabello?

-Como siempre, hermana- dice aburrido de escucharla- ¿Qué vas a hacer hermana?

-Nada, lo que hago siempre- y se acerca a Tess, hablan por un rato y las dos sonríen maléficamente

-Me dan miedo- dice Gabriella a Ryan- ¿no te dijo nada?

-No, pero lo averiguaré- y se va directo a ellas dos

**Con mucho Romance,**

Muestran a Troy y Gabriella cantando arriba del escenario y besándose, a Mitchie y Shane también cantando pero sin el beso. Nate y Caytlin mirándose cómplicemente, Ryan y Kelsi, ella tocnado el piano y el cantando.

-Te amo Troy- dice Gabriella abrazándolo bajo la lluvia

-Yo también Gabi- dice besándole la frente. Mitchie y Shane miraban desde lejos

-¿Por qué no somos como ellos?- dice con voz de enamorada- digo, ¿vos me querés?

-Claro que te quiero- dice Shane acariciándole la mejilla-pero…

-¿Pero que?

**Mucha Amistad**

Gabriella y Ryan abrazándose, Troy los mira desde lejos. Caytlin y Mitchie se abrazan, los chicos mezclados entre si un abraso grupal.

**Como siempre, alguien se mete entre ellos…**

-¿Celoso, Bolton?- dice una voz desde detrás de el, era Tess también mirando la escena

-Nada que te interese- dice fingiendo para que ella se vaya

-Yo te puedo ayudar a separarlos, si quieres- dice esta- solamente me tenés que decir que si

-Jamás, Gabi me quiere solo a mí

Otra esena donde Shane besa a Sharpay(verán el porque) y Mitchie rompe en llanto. Shane se separa de Sharpay

-¿Qué hiciste? –dice mirándola con odio

-Vamos Gray, no es para tanto- dice parándose a su lado- te digo que te puedo ayudar a tener más estrellato pero tienes que hacer lo que quiera

-No puedo dejar a Mitchie- dice yendo detrás de ella

**No te pierdas esta emocionante historia muy pronto por la pantalla de tu computadora, con Música, canto, baile y mucha diversión**

Los dos grupos cantando y cantando juntos arriba de un escenario, con canciones de todos juntos.

Reparto:

Zac Efron es Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens es Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale es Sharpay Evans

Lucas Grabeel es Ryan Evans

Olesya Rulin es Kelsi Nielsen

Monique Coleman es Taylor McKessie

Corbin Bleu es Chad Danforth

Joe Jonas es Shane Gray.

Demi Lovato es Mitchie Torres.

Meaghan Jette Martin es Tess Tyler.

Alyson Stoner es Caitlyn Geller.

Nick Jonas es Nate Gray.

Kevin Jonas es Jason Gray.


	2. Campamento Musical

Bueno algo que se me ocurrió mirando un video en Internet

El capitulo uno y dos son dos visones distintas de cada uno, primero HSM y luego Camp Rock

**CAMP MUSICAL**

**Capitulo Uno: "Campamento Musical"**

Los seis chicos, desde el verano habían establecido una relación parecida a la amistad, claro Gabriella y Sharpay tenían sus peleas pero ya se llevaban mejor.Se estaban dirigiendo al salón de la Sra. Darbus ya que los estaba llamando para decirles algo importante. Cada uno se sentó en su lugar y la maestra empezó a hablar.

-Bueno chicos les tengo una horrible noticia- Sharpay se imaginaba que el club de teatro de terminaba y miró preocupada a Ryan. Este miraba el techo, Troy y Gabriella se mandaban cartas.

-¿Qué pasa señora Darbus?- pregunta Kelsi para terminar con la tensión

-Chicos, me tomo un receso, así que no se pongan tristes- todos emocionados empezaron a gritar de alegría- irán a un campamento musical mientras tanto- ahora había quejas, mientras que Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay y Troy emocionados por ir.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-pregunta Ryan, con emoción en la voz

-Irán mañana en la mañana y se quedarán 3 semanas- dice justo antes de que toque el timbre, los cuatro salen del salón seguida de Kelsi.

-¿Van a ir chicos?- pregunta la pequeña poniéndose al lado de Ryan

-Claro que si pequeña Kelsi- dice Sharpay con tono obio-¿Y vos Troy?- se nota que Gabriella se pone incómoda porque siempre es a Troy y no a ella- y ¿vos Gabriella?

-Nose…si va Gabriella yo voy- dice mirándola fijamente, que le sonríe- entonces voy

Cada uno se dirijió a su casa, con Ryan y Sharpay

-Ryan, vos y Gabriella hacen una lind apareja- dice pensando profundamente la rubia- deberías…

-A no, no te ayudaré esta vez a tenr a Troy- dice parándose sabiendo lo que se venía- esta vez estas sola

-pero Ry…yo jamás haría eso- dice con cara de puchero- solo estaba diciendo que vos y ella hacían linda pareja

-Para tu información me gusta alguien más- dice firmemente, se arrepiente porque sabe que se venía el interrogatorio

-¿Quién es?¿esta en nuestra clase?¿va a la escuela?- Ryan corre a su cuarto y se encierra, Sharpay desde afuera le habla- ¡Esto no se queda así Ryan Evans, lo averiguaré!

Mientras tanto Troy había acompañado a Gabriella a su casa, en ese momento estaban en la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el campamento-dice Gabriella sin despegar la vista de Troy

-Bueno, soña con los angelitos- le dice dándole un beso en la boca- ansioso por volverte a ver

-Yo ya te estraño- dice Gabriella entrando a la casa

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en llegar al campamento fueron Ryan y Sharpay, seguido de Kelsi, Jason y Zeke que llegaron todos en una combi, Taylor y Chad llegaron juntos en el auto de este, luego Troy que no se podía de sacar de arriba a Sharpay. Gabriella llego y se abrazaron mientras a la distancia un grupo de chicos los miraban.

-Bienvenidos a Camp Rock alumnos de Est High- dice el director del campamento-por favor, pasen y disfruten del lugar


End file.
